Home Is A Feeling
by Tansy Petals
Summary: Spencer takes a little time off from worrying about A, to just enjoy her life. Liar friendship with a hint of Spoby, Haleb and Paily.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**_

_**Summary: Spencer takes a little time off from worrying about A, to just enjoy her life.**_

**Another fic for Tefy,**

_**Home Is A Feeling:**_

"In all fairness," Spencer grinned, leaning back against Toby's chest and stretching her legs out; "I did warn you that Toby was very good."

"I am never playing Scrabble against you two ever again." Emily grumbled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I think I've seen dictionaries with fewer words in them than Spencer's brain." Paige added and Spencer giggled, glowing with satisfaction.

Toby was sat on the floor of the Hastings' living room, leaning his back against the day bed. Spencer was nestled between his legs, a Scrabble board on the floor beside them. On the opposite side of the board, Emily and Paige were lying, both on their stomachs and pressed close together.

"We're an unbeatable team," Toby kissed the side of Spencer's head, looping his arms around her middle. "That we are," she agreed triumphantly.

"If I hadn't known you forever, I'd think you cheated somehow," Emily chuckled. Spencer's reply was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Emily pecked Paige's lips and jumped up, running off towards the door. She returned moments later with Aria, Hanna, and Caleb in tow.

"Hey," Spencer bubbled, beaming at them.

"Hey," Hanna smiled, "I brought food," she pointed to three pizza boxes stacked up in Caleb's arms.

"Yay!" Spencer cheered, wriggling out of Toby's hold and bounding over to the tech wiz.

"I'll take care of those," Toby caught her hips and twirled her around, shoving her lightly back towards Hanna and Aria. "I could hear your stomach growling, I want everyone to get some." He smiled at her, placing a hand on Caleb's shoulder and steering him towards the kitchen.

"Fine," Spencer pouted, throwing herself onto the daybed and crossing her arms sullenly over her chest. Her gaze landed on the scrabble board and her face lit up.

"Anyone want to play Scrabble?" she turned wide eyes on her best friends.

"Say no." Emily cried, "save your dignity while you can," she danced around the daybed and curled up on the couch. Spencer spun around, giving her a mock glare and Emily laughed.

"Hurry it up over there," Hanna called to the boys, settling herself down beside Spencer.

"So what've we missed?" Aria asked, flopping down beside Emily and pulling a cushion into her lap, hugging it.

"Spoby annihilating us at a 'family friendly' game" Paige made air quotes as she stood up, pushing the Scrabble box under the daybed with her foot and sitting down beside Emily on the sofa.

"You were warned." Spencer smirked and Hanna and Aria laughed, shaking their heads fondly.

"Dinner is served," Caleb announced, walking over with Toby behind him, both balancing three plates of pizza.

Caleb handed a plate each to Spencer and Hanna and sat down beside the blonde.

Toby handed Emily and Aria their plates and took the empty seat on the couch.

The group chatted while they eat and then Spencer, Toby, and Aria cleared the plates away while Hanna and Caleb rearranged the furniture, clearing floor space and laying down blankets.

Sitting in a circle, the group settled in for an evening of laughing, talking and enjoying each other's company.

...

Spencer woke gradually, slipping in and out of awareness until eventually her eyes fluttered open. Toby was behind her, his arm draped over her and one of his legs between hers, the blanket they were sharing cocooning them together.

On the sofa, Aria was sleeping peacefully, a small smile playing at her lips. Hanna was murmuring quietly in her sleep, her head pillowed on Caleb's shoulder. Emily and Paige were also fast asleep, their hands linked together as they lay side by side.

Sighing happily, Spencer rolled over.

"Spence?" Toby asked sleepily and she looked up at him. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he kissed her nose.

"It's 4am," she told him, squinting to see her watch in the dim light.

"We should go back to sleep."

"Yeah."

"I love you," he murmured just before sleep reclaimed him.

"I love you too," Spencer said against his skin.

"I wan' the pink one." Hanna spoke suddenly and Spencer started. Toby didn't wake, but tightened his grip around her and she snuggled into his chest, laughing at Hanna's sleeptalking.

Lulled by Toby's familiar, clean smell and the knowledge that her friends were nearby, Spencer, for the first time in a long time, felt completely safe. As she drifted into a dreamless sleep, A couldn't have been further from her mind.

_**Thanks for reading ^.^**_

_**Sorry it was kind of plotless and drabbly, hope you enjoyed anyway :)**_


End file.
